A night in Heimdell
by TrueGamer
Summary: Oneshot. A little Sheloyd fic after their promise


Here's a one-shot I made about what happens on the night after Lloyd and Sheena make a promise to go on a journey together.

"Well I suppose we should get some rest," said Lloyd after their laughter died down, "we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah ok." Replied Sheena, quietly; she didn't want to leave Lloyd yet. She felt like she was nearly ready to tell him how she felt, and if they continued their conversation, she might have finally plucked up the courage. But she didn't want to make him too exhausted to fight; he was going to fight Kratos the next day.

It was when they were half way back to the inn, when she thought of the perfect excuse to spend more time with him without sounding too suspicious.

"Well goodnight Sheena." As they reached her door.

"Uh, Lloyd?" asked Sheena when 'trying' and 'failing' to open her door. "I think I locked myself out."

Lloyd couldn't help but laugh. "Oh man what bad luck!" He laughed until Sheena smacked him.

"Hey I didn't do it on purpose!" she shouted, 'I still can't believe I'm in love with someone like this though. Oh well, at least he's not perverted.'

"Ouch! Sorry Sheena but you've got to admit it is pretty funny."

"Yeah I know, but what am I going to do now?" she asked, hoping Lloyd would be his usual kind-hearted, yet oblivious self.

"Well you could stay in my room tonight." He offered.

'SCORE!' she yelled in her head, "Uh, sure w-why not? Thanks Lloyd."

"No problem." 'Hmmm? It's not like Sheena to agree to something like that so quick. In fact, when Zelos asked this once when there wasn't enough rooms, she smacked him out cold. Maybe she's up to something. NAH!'

They made their way to Lloyd's room silently, Sheena congratulating herself with her plan's success, and Lloyd laughing about Zelos' injury whilst wondering why he hadn't been hit.

"Well, here we are." Said Lloyd happily, holding the door open for Sheena, "Ladies first?"

"Why thank you Lloyd, you're so sweet." Replied Sheena, making him blush slightly.

"So you want the bed?" he asked as he sat on the bed, "I don't mind the floor."

"Actually, can we stay up and talk for a bit?" she asked, "I'm not feeling overly tired."

Lloyd smiled and said, "Sure, what about?"

"Umm, actually...?" She was blushing now. "About us?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, umm...you see I..." she couldn't do it. 'What if he doesn't feel the same? What if it's not really love but a school girl's crush? Well only one way to find out.' "Lloyd c-can you close your eyes for a sec?"

"Huh sure?" completely oblivious. He closed is eyes wondering what Sheena was planning to do. He then felt some weight on his legs, felt something wrap around his neck, and lips touching his own.

He opened his eyes in shock to see that Sheena had sat on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. She then deepened the kiss by sticking her tongue in his mouth and wrestled with his.

She finally broke the kiss, 'Yep it's love alright.'

"S-Sheena?" he asked still shocked at this sudden 'attack' on his lips.

"I love you Lloyd." She felt much more comfortable saying this now. "I would've said before I kissed you, but I couldn't find the words, so I just showed you first."

"W-What you mean it?" asked Lloyd.

"Yes. I've felt this way a while now, but it was when we made our promise just now that I felt the over powering urge to tell you." She then stuttered, "H-How do you feel about me?"

"W-Well I-I've felt stronger towards you than anyone else in our group, even when you first joined us. And now I...I think I love you too. Wait... I know I love you too."

At these words Sheena, kissed him again, with more passion and desire than before. "Thanks Lloyd. I think I'm tired now."

"Well do you want to share the bed then?"

"W-WHAT!"

"Those in love share a bed don't they?"

"W-Well..." 'He doesn't know? He must be more oblivious than I thought. Ah why not? If he doesn't know, he won't try' "Sure that's fine."

"Ok." He said happily.

After getting dressed (with Lloyd in the bathroom, he wasn't that oblivious) Lloyd got into bed, followed swiftly by Sheena. They embraced and kissed again.

"I love you Sheena." Lloyd said happily.

"I love you too Lloyd." She replied. 'Sometimes I like the fact that Lloyd is so oblivious.' She thought as she snuggled into his chest.

Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
